1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body structure of a motor vehicle and particularly to a side body structure in the vicinity of a rear side sill and of a rear wheel arch.
2. Prior Art
Generally, in motor vehicles, a rear wheel arch portion (rear wheel house) is constituted by a rear wheel arch inner panel and a rear wheel apron connected therewith from inside. Further, the rear wheel arch portion is connected at the front end of the wheel arch inner panel with the rear end of a side sill extended in a lengthwise direction of the vehicle. Further, the rear wheel arch inner panel is connected at a flange portion thereof with a side outer panel. There are several proposed techniques for raising the strength of the connecting point of the front end of the wheel arch inner panel and the rear end of the side sill. For example, Japanese Utility Model Application No. Jitsu-Kai-Hei 1-27992 discloses a side body structure in which a gusset is fixed to the connecting portion of the front end of the wheel arch inner panel and the rear end of the side panel.
In the event of a side impact, generally, since the vehicle gets damages on the whole side face of the vehicle body, it is necessary that the rear side face including the area from the rear part of the side sill to the rear wheel arch portion also has an effective energy absorption structure similar to those of a front pillar and a center pillar.
The side body structure having a gusset at the connecting point of the side sill and the rear wheel arch, as disclosed in the above prior art, is insufficient from the aspect of energy absorption, because in the event of a side impact the area of the connecting point including the gusset, the side sill portion and the rear wheel arch portion are protruded into the rear passenger compartment. As a result the passenger is likely to be seriously injured.